Unhitched trailers are highly susceptible to theft. This is because a thief can easily connect a trailer hitch to a pickup truck or the like, and pull the trailer away. Socket-type trailer hitches are particularly vulnerable wherein a ball connection on the rear of the thieves"" truck rear bumper may be as compatible with the socket of the hitch as the ball on the trailer owner""s truck.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a theft prevention lock for trailers with socket type hitches which will render the socket on the trailer hitch to be inoperative when the trailer is not being used.
A further object of the invention is to provide a theft prevention lock for trailers with socket type hitches which will interrupt the space within the socket of the trailer hitch to prevent any ball from being inserted into the socket until the mechanism is unlocked and removed by the trailer owner.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a theft prevention lock for trailers with socket type hitches which is easily installed and removed at the trailer owner""s discretion.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
A theft prevention lock for trailers with socket-type hitches has a first plate element having a base portion and inner and outer ends. An upwardly extending arcuate protrusion is formed on the inner end of the first plate to penetrate the socket of a trailer hitch through an open bottom of the socket. An upwardly extending ear is on the outer end of the base portion and has a aperture therein. A second plate element has a lower end and an upper portion curving upwardly and forwardly and terminating in a hook element with a lower arcuate portion complimentary in shape to the arcuate portion formed on the inner end of the first plate element. An aperture is in the second plate registering with the aperture in the ear of the first plate. The first and second plates are pivotally connected together by a pin in the outer ends thereof. The shape of the first and second plates is such that when the apertures in the plate elements are in a registered position, a slot exists between the lower edge surface of the hook element and the outer edge surface of the arcuate protrusion on the inner end of the first plate. A U-shaped lock bar of a padlock is adapted to extend through the registered apertures in the first and second plates.